


Plan On Me

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Broadway star!Kurt, Doctor!Blaine, Hospital, Injury, Klaine Advent, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: A continuous series of 100-word drabbles written for Klaine Advent 2016.
Blaine is a doctor, assigned to a war-torn area, wishing he was back at home with Kurt.  It's almost the holidays, and he's due to go home soon; it's just not soon enough.
Prompt:  Audience





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief discussion of war-time violence. I'll add more warnings/tags if needed as the story progresses.
> 
> Note: No character death.

“Get down!” They hardly need to be told, crouching pointlessly at the side of the room as the battle outside intensifies. Blaine knew it was a risk, being a doctor in this area, but when the opportunity to spend a year helping somewhere he was really needed came up, he couldn’t decline. He’s petrified, shaking like mad, but he squeezes his eyes shut and reaches for a happy memory from his last trip home, sitting in the audience in a packed Broadway theater while Kurt belts out a show-stopping number onstage. He’ll keep thinking of Kurt, until it’s all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to do Advent at all this year, but then perry_avenue wouldn’t let me forget about it, and I found myself refreshing tumblr at 7 a.m. this morning.
> 
> I’m writing 100-word drabbles this year, but somehow couldn’t limit myself to one story. The other one is lighter - high school Klaine, first meeting (called Snow and Mistletoe). POV’s will probably change. I may or may not write every day for each story, I’m taking it as it comes. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bed

Kurt can’t fall asleep, despite his exhausting day. The city gets frenetic around holiday time, striving to present the biggest, brightest, happiest version of itself to the tourists who crowd in to experience New York at Christmastime. Broadway is no exception, and the theater was packed for both shows today, stage door dragging on until Kurt could hardly keep his smile plastered on his face for another minute. He tosses and turns, wishing he had Blaine here to keep him grounded, to tease him and make him laugh about his terrible, terrible, Broadway star problems. And then the phone rings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charm

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson? I’m sorry to tell you-”

Kurt clutches the charm he wears around his neck, a silver rose Blaine bought for him one summer day when he was feeling sentimental. The world goes fuzzy, the dim outlines of his bedroom fading. This past year has been ridiculously hard, with Blaine thousands of miles away, doing good somewhere dangerous where Kurt can’t be there for him. But Blaine’s assignment is almost over, the anxious waiting almost done. Kurt can’t lose him. He simply can’t.

Kurt feels like he’s drowning until he catches the speaker’s next words. 

“…stabilized, sending him home…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dare

Blaine hurts all over, and even trying to move is agony. He squints an eye open. Bright light; a hospital. He tries to push away his panic, but it is hard, not knowing what condition he and the others are in, and not able to wake up fully enough to figure it out. 

A familiar voice reaches him, and he latches on to it, pulling himself out of his haze.

“Don’t you dare tell me I can’t see my husband.”

Kurt. Blaine lets out a breath, his fear sliding away. Kurt is here. Everything is going to be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early

Kurt pushes the door open, his eyes immediately lighting on Blaine in the hospital bed, dark lashes stark against his husband’s pale skin. 

Kurt’s shaking as he approaches. “Sweetheart,” Kurt breathes out, not sure what to say. He lays his hand gently on Blaine’s wrist, cataloguing the visible cuts and scrapes on his face and arms.

Blaine blinks. “Kurt.” Tears gather in his eyes.

“Oh honey, it’s okay,” Kurt brushes a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“Nonsense. Having you home safe – it’s the best early Christmas present I could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I meant to mention that the title of this fic and my other Klaine Advent fic (Snow and Mistletoe) are both taken from the holiday song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" (which is a little more relevant to Plan on Me, but it works for both, I think).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fair

Off the heavy painkillers, Blaine’s mind clears. Kurt is pressed up against him in the hospital bed, a layer of comfort over the stream of anxiety running underneath his skin.

“Hey, you’re awake. Feeling better?” Kurt presses a soft kiss to his temple, and Blaine closes his eyes, leaning his face against Kurt’s cheek. He smells wonderful, like home. Like love.

“You always make me feel better,” he whispers, his voice rough. 

“It’s only fair,” Kurt says. Blaine feels Kurt shuffle him closer, hold him tight. “You do the same for me. Least I can do is return the favor.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guess

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?” Kurt has been dozing in his chair, half leaning on Blaine’s hospital bed.

“I’m bored. Distract me.”

Kurt smothers an inappropriate laugh, but Blaine hears it.

“Very funny. Tease your invalid husband.”

“Guess that kind of distraction will have to wait,” Kurt says, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against Blaine’s lips.

“Maybe not entirely?” Blaine says, pushing up to meet Kurt. “Ouch,” he says sadly, pressing a hand to his ribs. 

“Lie still,” Kurt suggests. “Does this hurt?” He kisses Blaine again, with just the tiniest bit of heat.

“Nope,” Blaine says, smiling. “Do it again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello

Blaine shifts gingerly in the hospital bed. Getting up will hurt, but he wants to try it before Kurt returns. 

The nurse is patient, and Blaine eventually swings his legs down and gets the crutches arranged underneath him. His right leg is badly broken, and the cast is heavy. 

Injured ribs screaming, Blaine finally shuffles over to the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror is ghastly, cuts and scrapes standing out in sharp relief against his pale skin. He knows Kurt doesn’t mind, loves him anyway, but this isn’t how he imagined saying hello to Kurt after so long apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Impact

Kurt sits beside Blaine in the taxi, arm around his shoulders to steady him. Blaine’s eyes are closed tight against the pain.

It’ll be months before Blaine’s leg is better, the doctor told them this morning. Maybe never fully healed. Blaine’s face had gone pale with the impact of the news. He can go back to work, but it will be a while.

Kurt hopes coming home will cheer him. He has plans, holiday traditions lined up and waiting. Their friends will come by when Kurt’s at the theater and try to keep Blaine’s spirits up. He hopes it’s enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Journey

“Hey, you’re home.” Blaine is still awake, feeling out of place even though he’s safe in their soft bed.

Kurt smiles and climbs under the covers, his arm settling gently around Blaine. 

Blaine relaxes into him. “You missed a spot.” He wipes at a streak of makeup over Kurt’s eye. “Wish I could see your show.”

“Soon,” Kurt promises. “When you’re feeling better.”

“I want to feel better now,” Blaine whines lightly.

“Patience.” Kurt presses a kiss into Blaine’s hair. “Healing is a journey.”

“Ha. Did you read that in one of those hospital pamphlets?”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss

Blaine is exhausted when they return from therapy. As Kurt tucks Blaine into bed, needing to head to the theater, Blaine grabs his wrist.

“You can’t leave yet.”

Kurt’s stomach clenches. “Is something wrong?”

Blaine smiles softly. “No, silly. Just need my goodbye kiss.”

Kurt complies, then climbs into the bed with Blaine and holds him tight. 

“Shush, baby, it’s okay,” Blaine says. “I’m okay.” Kurt hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“I could have lost you.”

“But you didn’t.” Blaine nuzzles Kurt’s cheek. “Now kiss me and go to work. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laugh

Rachel pours their peppermint martinis and smiles at the raucous laughter coming from the other room. From the sounds of it, Blaine’s injured leg isn’t bothering him much tonight.

“What’d I miss?”

“Blaine won’t share his candy cane,” Kurt whines.

Blaine’s laying on the couch, swatting Kurt’s hands away from the desired object and giggling like crazy. “Stop tickling!”

“Boys, there are two dozen more candy canes in the bowl.”

“But I want _Blaine’s_ candy cane,” Kurt says, waggling his eyebrows and staring at Blaine’s crotch.

Blaine snorts. “Kurt! There’s a lady present.”

Rachel sighs. Thankfully, some things never change.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Music

“All right, your early Christmas gift is ready. But you have to get out of bed.”

Blaine stifles a groan as he slings an arm over Kurt’s shoulders and hobbles into the living room. Kurt can tell the moment Blaine sees the keyboard. “Kurt…”

“I know you want a real piano someday, when we have space. But I figured with your cast, this would be easier anyway.”

“This is amazing….” Blaine runs his fingers over the keys. He gazes up at Kurt, genuinely excited in a way that has been all too rare lately. “Sing with me?”

“Always, sweetheart. Always.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New

Blaine slams his laptop shut, then bangs his head down against it. He knows he’s behaving like a child, but at least Kurt is at the theater and can’t see his minor melt-down.

Christmas is less than two weeks away, and he hasn’t gotten Kurt a present. It has to be special – special enough to make up for all the difficulty of the past year, and the added stress of dealing with Blaine’s injury and his resulting pissy moods. A new cashmere sweater won’t do. 

Blaine pulls out his phone and sends a text. Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Opportunity

“Holy crap, get your head out of your ass and pay attention.”

Blaine knew he had taken a risk calling Santana, but he hadn’t expected this level of profanity so early in the conversation.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Kurt doesn’t give a flying fuck about presents. It’s not like anything material could possibly make up for what you put him through.”

Ouch.

“Except having you home safe – which you are – so just take the opportunity to be together. Spend Christmas giving each other holiday back rubs, or blowjobs.”

Well. Maybe Christmas wasn’t going to be so difficult this year after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part

Blaine checks his hair again in the mirror, satisfied. He gelled it today, neat part and all, a nod to an earlier style that reminds him of when he and Kurt were first married. It’s not as if everything was easy then – medical school was ridiculous, and Kurt was anxious about parts – but they made a lot of good memories.

He hopes they will do the same tonight. When Kurt returns from his matinee, Blaine will be ready. The apartment is dim, lit only by the sparkling lights on their tree and candles on the table, and Blaine’s got plans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quirk

They’re on the couch, lazy and happy after the lovely dinner Blaine made. Kurt still can’t believe all the trouble Blaine went to – mood music and cheesecake and a zillion candles. Blaine even dressed up, a bow tie and sweater replacing the hoodies he’s been favoring during his recovery.

“You’re wonderful, you know?” Kurt says, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his husband’s lips. “I don’t tell you that often enough.”

Blaine blushes prettily and grins. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He looks around the room. “So… enough candles?”

“You appreciate my quirks. It makes me love you even more.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain

“Will it ache when it rains?”

“It’ll give you street cred.”

Blaine laughs. “I don’t need street cred.”

“Doctor Anderson?” Their doctor returns, holding Blaine’s file. “I’ve got some good news and some bad news.”

Blaine tenses, and Kurt knows he only heard the part about bad news, fearing permanent damage. 

“This heavy thing can come off.” The doctor indicates Blaine’s cast. “Bad news – we’ll have to put on something smaller, at least for a while.”

Blaine sighs in relief, and leans into Kurt’s shoulder. “Guess I’ll still be here for Christmas.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“I really do.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sign

Kurt smiles at the sight – Blaine on the couch, focused on his laptop, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Hey. “

“Kurt!” Blaine looks up. “I didn’t even see you. Look – this is just amazing-”

“I know.” 

“You know?”

“You’re about to launch into a twenty -minute explanation of some breakthrough treatment for injured kids, and I won’t understand a word you say.”

Blaine grins, unapologetic. “Sorry.”

“No, actually,” Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and hugs him tight. “It’s a good sign.” He kisses Blaine hard, grateful once again that his husband is safe, and getting better every day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tacky

“Too garish. Too dull. Too tacky.”

“Kurt, we’ve been in this store forever. Even Martha Stewart would be bored. If you don’t pick some wrapping paper in the next three minutes, we’re making it ourselves.”

Kurt looks thoughtful, and Blaine realizes his mistake.

Two hours and three craft stores later and they are back home, surrounded by paints and stencils and glue. Blaine is incorporating some scrapbook designs into his wrapping, while Kurt has appropriated all the glitter. As an added bonus, Kurt will definitely need some help in the shower later getting all that glitter out of his hair…


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Universe

Blaine’s playing the guitar, singing quietly, when Kurt gets home. He pauses and listens for a moment, Blaine’s warm eyes meeting his.

_“Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a million suns. It calls me on and on across the universe.”_

Kurt joins him on the chorus, letting his voice float high above his husband’s.

“Still in a Beatles mood?” Kurt asks when they finish, curling up next to Blaine.

Blaine leans against him, content. “Nobody says ‘I love you’ better than the Beatles. And I do love you, so…”

Kurt blushes, and holds Blaine tighter. “Love you, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Video

“Enough cat videos. Bedtime.”

Kurt looks up, startled. Blaine’s in his pajamas, hair mussed, cute as can be. But he looks worried.

“You should be asleep,” Kurt says.

Blaine bites his lip. “Why won’t you come to bed with me?”

Kurt’s heart sinks. “You need to heal.” Blaine’s still so bruised, ribs tender, Kurt can’t risk hurting him.

“Do I really look that bad?”

Kurt’s on his feet before he knows it, his hands going out to hold his husband. “No, you look fine – wonderful – that’s not it-”

“Then come to bed with me, Kurt. I can’t heal without you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter

“I spoke to the head of pediatrics today. I can start anytime this winter.”

Kurt looks up from his cereal. Breakfast has suddenly become much more fraught than it has any right to be.

Blaine must see his panic, because he hurries to continue. “At Mount Sinai. Here in the city.”

A wave of relief swamps him. “Really?”

“Kurt, I’m done working in the field.” Blaine comes over and gently cups his cheek, his eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, I thought you knew.”

Kurt buries his face in Blaine’s chest. “You’ll always be home?”

“Promise. And not just for Christmas.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Young

Blaine’s nervous, and Kurt’s not sure why. He thinks this has been one of their best Christmas Eve’s ever. Blaine is safe at home, getting stronger every day, and Kurt has never been happier.

They are twined around each other (naked except for the Christmas tree bowtie Blaine still has on), when Blaine finally meets his eyes.

“We should adopt.”

Kurt blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. We’re not getting any younger.”

“But… you wanted to wait.”

Blaine smiles shyly. “Not any more. Life’s too short. I’m ready if you are.”

Kurt’s heart sings. “With you, sweetheart, I’m ready for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this little story. Happy holidays!


End file.
